NaLu: Burdened Magic: Chapter Two
by PinKRoseliah
Summary: Dunno how to connect stories but this is chapter two of Burdened /3


I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Normal POV

Lucy Heartfilia was lying down in the infirmary. She was on a cot, a very uncomfortable one in fact. Natsu Dragneel was sitting in a chair with his hands folded together and she sadly looked down on Lucy. This was not the first time she was heavily knocked out. Natsu had no idea she had it in her to practice one of the Lost Magics. Burdened Magic. She also had to focus every bit of her strength to work it off. Natsu tensed. Why would Lucy do this? Lucy was a strong Celestial Spirit wizard and she didn't need any lost magic. She was fine as she was. Natsu regained her keys from the spelled rock and he placed them on her dresser. He looked at the gleam of her keys and he sadly looked down onto his beloved. She looked so pretty with her golden pigtails laid out on the cot and her milky skin at rest. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell her that he loved her. But not yet. He was fearing rejection, despising and a huge break in their relationship. Lucy flinched. Natsu tensed more. "Lucy..?" He said. Lucy got up and then screamed. "Lucy, Lucy, I'm here!" Natsu yelled. But Lucy had fear in her eyes, like someone was attacking her. She reached for her belt and furiously swiped her supposed keys but she then drowned in emotionless hatred then fell back down. Natsu looked at Lucy in horror. She had purple and golden scrapes forming on her arms. He worriedly ran out of the infirmary and ran to the guild.

Natsu frantically ran to the guild in search of Porlyuisca. She said to Natsu to contact her at the guild if anything happened. She wasn't there. "Somebody help! I think Lucy is suffering!" Natsu cried out. Ice block, (Gray) Erza, Gajeel, and Levy all turned around. "Calm down Natsu, what's wrong?" Levy said calmly. "There's weird thingies forming on her arms, I think she's being-" Natsu started to say. "WHAT!?" Erza cried out. Erza, Levy, Gray and I ran to the infirmary. Lucy was panting, her arms were purple and her face was forming into disaster. Natsu cried out, "Lucy, Lucy, wake up please!" Erza's eyes were in fear. Gray looked frozen for the first time. Levy was sobbing. Lucy stopped breathing. Natsu froze. She had no pulse and she looked..

**Dead.**

* Three Days Later *

Her funeral was held at the graveyard of Fiore. Natsu clenched his fists, trying to keep from sobbing. Makarov cleared his throat and then choked out "Lucy Heartfilia was a very special child in the guild of Fairy Tail. She served a very important purpose in holding our guild together. We all suffer in seeing one of our children go. Let us hope that she will be forever happy with her family in heaven." He finished and then started to cry. Levy was sobbing in her hands. Jet and Droy were comforting her while Gray looked down onto the earth. Everyone was crying except for Natsu and Gajeel. Gajeel was looking at her grave and he looked neutral.

_This isn't right.._ Lucy said as she was floating from the funeral taking place. (I know, Erza-like right XD) _I'm not dead guys, I'm alive!_ Lucy cried out. _Indeed you are not dead._ _Who's there!? Lucy asked. I am Alarqur, the man who created Burdened. Lucy turned around and looked shocked. This man, looked exactly like.._

_like…_

_who?_

_Lucy couldn't recall but she recognized him. "I demand to be released. " "You cannot. Not yet." "Why not?" "This is the punishment of learning Burdened._ " The man said. "Your friends will suffer and think you will be dead, when you're truly not. When you return, your friends will hate and despise you." The man explained. "That's not true. I am a Fairy Tail family member, and they will never despise me!" Lucy cried out. "I can see the future; you suffering forever. You should have never tried to learn Burdened. How did you discover it, anyway?" Alaqur asked. "I-I found it in my dresser. A book called "Songs and Speed". I read it and it showed how to use it. I-I just wanted to help my friends.. Nothing more." Lucy said. "Very well. You serve a good purpose; I will let you go." Alaqur said. Lucy smiled and thanked him.

Natsu visited her grave. "She can't be dead," Natsu said. "Not yet.." Natsu kneeled down and punched his fists down onto the earth in anger. "Lucy, how could you leave me like this!? I loved you, right when you came to the guild, you were special to me, how could you leave now!?" He cried in anger. "I never left." Natsu turned around.

"I never left."

Natsu's eyes widened. Right in front of her, was the very woman he loved. Lucy. Her blonde pigtails swaying in the wind. Her infirmary cloak. She was smiling and her skin was glowing. Natsu ran to her and hugged her. "I knew you weren't dead, Lucy.." He stuttered out. Lucy smiled and hugged him back but then something else was shocking.

Natsu pressed his lips against hers.

A Kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened and then she ended up kissing him back; for she loved him back as well. After a long time, Natsu pulled back. "I love you Lucy.. Will you be mine?" Natsu asked. "Of course, but when did you realize your feelings?" Lucy questioned. "I thought you were really dense about love.." Natsu shook his head. "I realized it. My heart beats every time I'm near you. I realized that we're always together and I started to love you.." Lucy smiled and said,

"I love you too."

THE END

Review please :D This is my first fan fiction story so I may not be that good. Sorry for OOC's sometimes :(


End file.
